1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of attachments for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers, specifically to a power source attachment, and a method for its manufacture, which runs only off of the auxiliary hydraulics of a skid-steer loader, excavator, or other prime mover. The present invention can operate lights that illuminate up to 2,500 square yards, or more, of a jobsite and still have extra power to run one or more other tools or pieces of equipment, such as but not limited to welders, electric jackhammers, air compressors, electric saws, electric drills, electric grinders, and the like. Due to the fact that the power source of the present invention uses the hydraulic power and engine horsepower of the skid-steer loader for operation and movement from one work area on a jobsite to another, or in the alternative that of other hydraulically operated pieces of equipment commonly found on jobsites, it does not need to include its own diesel motor, ignition system, fuel tank, cooling system, trailer wheels, undercarriage, or suspension. As a result the present invention is compact, easily usable in small and difficult to reach places, and is less inexpensive to own and operate than other means currently available for providing power to work areas on a jobsite where no municipal power is accessible, for the simultaneous operation of several electrical tools or pieces of power equipment, or the illumination of a work area and simultaneous operation of one or more electrical tools or pieces of power equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of power tools and equipment are needed for use on construction and other jobsites to accomplish the tasks required in an efficient and timely manner. Often, municipal power is available, but does not conveniently extend at all work areas of the jobsite. Also, there may be small or particularly difficult-to-reach areas of a jobsite where a combination of lights and power equipment would be useful, and prior to the present invention there has been no efficient or convenient means by which to provide the needed power to such areas. Contractors typically purchase or rent portable generators to remotely operate some power tools and equipment. Yet when auxiliary lighting is also needed, larger gen-set combos are required which employ water-cooled diesel engines to operate several light sources mounted onto a telescoping tower. Typically, however, the gen-set combos provide only enough power to run the tower-mounted lights. Also, since they are heavy and large, the gen-set combos are often configured with a frame having wheels, as well as a tow bar, so that they can be pulled behind a motorized vehicle for movement between different work areas. Although convenient to use, the gen-set combos are expensive. Also, trucks may not be able to tow a gen-set combo into small or difficult-to-reach areas of a jobsite. In contrast, since it is moved by a prime mover already on the jobsite, such as a skid-steer loader, the present invention does not need its own wheels, suspension, diesel motor, ignition system, cooling system, or fuel tank, and can be used in small, hard to reach work areas. Also, since the present invention is smaller and has less components that a gen/set combo, it is less expensive to manufacture. The present invention is also more efficient to operate since its generator runs off of the fluid power of a skid-steer loader, excavator, and other prime movers already found on most jobsites. There are many attachments for skid-steer loaders, including demolition hammers, brooms, augers, backhoes, concrete pumps, pallet forks, chippers, graders, sod layers, snow blowers, stump grinders, and the like. However, none of these devices alone or in combination teach a power source attachment, nor an attachment with the same design specifications as the present invention. Further, there is no device is known that has all of the features and advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a source of power for the operation of electric tools and power equipment that can be run only off of the auxiliary hydraulics of a skid-steer loader, excavator, or other prime mover already found on a jobsite. It is a further object of this invention to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers that is smaller and more compact than trailer-mounted gen/set combos, has fewer components than a gen-set combo, is lower in cost than a gen-set combo so as to be more affordable to contractors, and meets the weights restrictions required for transport by a skid-steer loader or other prime mover intended for its transport from one job site location to another. It is also an object of this invention to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers that can operate lights, for illumination of a work area on a jobsite, and still have extra power to run other electrical tools and pieces of power equipment. A further object of this invention is to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers that have a design capable of being adjustable in height for added versatility and stability. It is a further object of this invention to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers that is capable of simultaneously running several electrical tools or pieces of power equipment. A further object of this invention is to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers that can easily be adapted for hydraulic operation of other devices, such as but not limited to air compressors, pumps, and welder/type generators. It is a further object of this invention to provide a power source attachment for skid steer loaders and other prime movers that can be used to power residences or small businesses during emergencies and other circumstances where municipal power is temporarily unavailable. It is also an object of this invention to provide an efficient power source in a compact self-contained unit that is convenient and easy to use. It is a further object of this invention to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders and other prime movers that has an expandable design that can incorporate varying amounts of storage space for tools, equipment, unused hoses, and surplus extension cords. A further object of this invention is to provide a power source attachment for skid-steer loaders that can be attached to the front of the skid-steer loader for stability, as well as lifted by it and moved to other work areas on a jobsite, including small and difficult-to-reach places.
As described herein, properly manufactured and hydraulically connected to a skid-steer loader or other prime mover, the present invention would provide a power source that can operate lights and still have extra electric and hydraulic power to run other electrical tools and power equipment needed on a jobsite. It would be operated only from the auxiliary hydraulics of a skid-steer loader, excavator, or other prime mover commonly found on most jobsites. The preferred embodiment power source attachment would comprise a frame, hydraulic hoses with couplers configured for attachment to the auxiliary hydraulic connections of a skid steer loader, a generator with multiple power plug-ins, such as but not limited to varying combinations of 110-volt, 220-volt, and three phase, and having a minimum power generation capability to produce the amount of power required by the equipment needing operation in a designated work area, as well as an hydraulic motor to turn the generator. Preferably, the present invention would also have hydraulic flow control means to provide for steady operation, although the present invention is operational without it. The preferred embodiment of the power source attachment would further comprise adjustable ground support, such as adjustable jacks stands for height adjustment and stabilization of the frame during use, and a mounting plate attached centrally to the back of its frame for connection to the skid-steer loader or other prime mover to provide for additional stabilization of the attachment during use, as well as to provide the means by which the attachment can be lifted by the prime mover for easy transport from one work area on the jobsite to another. Optionally, the attachment frame can be used for the connection or support of other electrical devices, such as but not limited to telescoping light towers, pumps, and welder/type generators. Since the hydraulic motor of the present invention already spins a coupler to make the drive shaft of an attached generator turn, the present invention could be adapted to hydraulically power additional pieces of equipment needed on a jobsite, such as an air compress or water pump, through use of a belt and pulley connected off of the spinning coupler. This would provide the option for some pieces of power equipment to be either electrically or hydraulically operated by the present invention attachment, depending upon the individual jobsite needs. Since the present invention only uses the auxiliary hydraulics of a skid-steer loader or other prime mover and has fewer components than the trailer-mounted gen-set combos which can also illuminate a jobsite work area, the present invention is less expensive to manufacture and more affordable to contractors. Fewer components also means that the present invention is lighter in weight and thereby can meet the weight restriction required for lifting by the skid-steer loader or other prime mover intended for transport of the invention between different work areas on a job site. Since the present invention power source attachment uses the hydraulic power and engine horsepower of the skid-steer loader to move from one work area to another, its does not need its own diesel motor, ignition system, fuel tank, cooling system, undercarriage, trailer wheels, or suspension. Although not critical, the generator of the preferred embodiment would have a versatile selection of power plug-ins, to include but not be limited to 110-volt, 200-volt, and three phase, so that several electrical tools with different power requirements can be simultaneously run, such as but not limited to welders, electric jackhammers, air compressors, saws, drills, grinders, as well as any other tool contemplated for use at a jobsite. Further, the transfer of fluid power to electrical power provides an efficient power source and is easy to accomplish with the present invention. Convenience to an operator is also provided by one or more hinged doors attached to the upper part of the present invention frame, which allows the upper portion of the frame to be an easily accessed storage area for extra tools, equipment, unused hoses, and surplus extension cords. No power source attachment is known for skid-steer loaders or other prime movers, nor an assembly with all of the features and advantages of the present invention.
The description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the power source attachment invention. For example, variations in the size and configuration of the frame; the size of generator used and the number and type of power plug-ins provided; the orientation and location of the generator, hoses, hydraulic motor, and fluid control devices within the frame; the means of attachment employed to secure the generator and hydraulic motor to the frame during transport and use; the amount of storage space existing within the frame; the means of ground support, stabilization, and height adjustment used for the frame; and the number of adjustable jack stands used when selected as one of the means for ground support or frame stabilization; other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention as long as the total weight of the present invention does not exceed the maximum weight required for easy lifting by the skid-steer loader or other prime mover intended for transport between work areas on a job site. Thus, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than the examples given.